the_kuroninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Kuroninja's Love Life
This is the 69th page created in The Kuroninja Wiki. If there's one thing Kuroninja's known for, it's his love life. He claims to have 5 girlfriends. This isn't really true because Kuroninja doesn't believe in committed relationships and prefers dating people non-exclusively. Kuroninja also has some passive charming ability, but he rarely uses it because it can get annoying sometimes. Kuroninja's love interests The Main 5 * MomoNinger * ShiroNinger * Patoren 3gou * Lupin Yellow * Shinken Yellow Other/Former * Flower Ninja Ayame * Chameleon Green/Hammy * Shiho Ichinose Possible love interests * MidoNinger * NinjaWhite * Flower Ninja Yuri History 2016 When Kuroninja first returned from the UK as a ninja, he completed the 5 Ninja Trials with the help of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, including Ayame, their leader and blue ranger. Ayame was Kuroninja's first love interest, and together they were known as "KuroninjAyame." Later, Kuroninja ended up in a relationship with Kasumi Momochi, the pink ranger of the Ninningers. He also ended up dating Fuuka Igasaki, the white ranger of the Ninningers, aka ShiroNinger. However, Fuuka was also known as the "Last Idol Ninja," and Japanese idols aren't normally allowed to date anyone, so Kuroninja claimed he had nothing to do with Shironinger. He began incorporating this phrase into the outro of his videos and other stuff, and eventually, it became a catchphrase. Later, everyone found out that Kuroninja was dating Shironinger because it was so obvious, but nobody really cared because Kuroninja is close friends with the Ninningers (except Takaharu, because Kuroninja doesn't like red rangers). 2017 Kuroninja started going after Hammy, but then realized that she was in another universe, Earth-9. The Battle of the Kyuranger Fanfictions started as a way to try and get Hammy to be with Kuroninja, but Kuroninja just surrendered and decided that Hammy should be together with Naga, aka Hebitsukai Silver. 2018 Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow started dating in January 2018, which gave birth to a new catchphrase for Kuroninja. Kuroninja would start mentioning that he and Lupin Yellow were together since January. However, it was still one-sided early on because Lupin Yellow was the one who had a crush on Kuroninja, and Kuroninja was paying more attention to Patoren 3gou. He decided to invite the two of them to watch a movie with him a few months later at the start of April. The two of them then started dating Kuroninja. Later in the year, Momoninger went missing and Kuroninja claimed that he had 5 girlfriends: Shironinger, Momoninger, Lupin Yellow, Patoren 3gou, and a mysterious new 5th one, later revealed to be Shinken Yellow in 2019. However, Flower Ninja Ayame was not part of the 5. It is unknown when Kuroninja started dating Shinken Yellow. 2019 Kuroninja hinted at a possible relationship with Shiho Ichinose after Lupin Yellow got trapped inside Dogranio's safe with the rest of the Lupinragers, however, he decided not to go with it after realizing that it wasn't worth it and that Lupin Yellow might not like it if it happened. Kuroninja also revealed that on Valentines Day, he almost died from the mountains of chocolate that everyone gives him. On March 14, Kuroninja revealed that Shinken Yellow is his 5th girlfriend.